


Found Heavens Light in Hellfire

by Crystaltonics



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/M, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystaltonics/pseuds/Crystaltonics
Summary: To the government, she is a glitching weapon to harness. “She is extremely powerful and in the wrong hands stupidly lethal” To the forgiving sister, an avoidable fate. “The monks could have stopped all of it, if they only gave her the family that she needed” To the man tasked as her keeper, a victim of recurring circumstance, “I can't save her. If that's why you're here it's not possible. I… I don't know how” But to herself, an inevitable reckoning, “Death twitches in your ear ‘live’ I say, ‘I am coming’”





	1. At the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys and gals, let's get started. I first had this idea when I saw the movie it's opening weekend, but I wanted to make sure I had a fully thought out plot line, so I've held off doing anything with it. But now I got it, and I'm excited.
> 
> I don't want to give much away for the readers by explaining too much about my oc. And she is an OC. 
> 
> If you are a fan of just the Suicide Squad movie and don't know much about the DC universe, it's okay, I try to explain clearly on what aspects I am boring are about. While keeping my twists and as need to know information to myself.
> 
> So there is no confusion. Raven and her father Trigon, I am borrowing, the incident that is mentioned in this chapter about Jump City, happened in the Teen Titans comic. And not all information will be 100 percent accurate for my own purposes.
> 
> I hope I don't upset anyone, after all this is all in good fun, but if I do it was not my intentions and I am sorry. I do not mean to defile the DC Universe in any way, I truly LOVE all that is in it. All that is written, is written with love for the character I use. So without further a due.
> 
> I give you, Found Heaven's light in Hellfire.

“You gotta be kidding me, your circus freaks aren't enough, you have to add this shit to the mix?” Colonel Rick Flagg, the United States best Special Forces leader, knew when something was a bad idea. He's been seeing a lot of those lately, but he couldn't seem to stop them.

“It would be plain stupid to overlook this one. When the shit inevitably hits the fan, like it always does, something a machine gun can't stop, inmate 261080 is what we will throw at it.”

Amanda Waller saw no problem with her plan as they rode down in the rickety elevator. After all, nobody screwed the Wall.

“We can't even wake the damn thing up, unless you want this entire place to go straight to hell. You can't control something like this.” Flagg reasoned with his hands on his hips as the lift jolted to a sudden stop.

“Of course I can. But I don't need to, not yet anyways. Trust me, I have a chain for this one. Just like all the rest. Now open it.” 

Buried stories under Belle Reve, deep beneath the murky moors stood a football field sized cement cellar. The only way down from the prison was a one tunnel lift, ran from the compounds control room.

The dark, puddle ridden prison cell was completely vacant, not accounting for the pod like machine in the middle of the spacious cell. It gave off rays of fluorescent lighting, illuminating the cellar only just slightly. And it seemed to generate a noise that sounded the closest a machine could get to breathing.

Flagg followed Waller to the pod cautiously, keeping his hand close to the gun strapped on his hip. Getting closer to standing over the pod, Flagg could see what inhabited the clear case.

Unconscious and close to bare except for a white ship of cloth on the chest and southern regions, laying out on its back was something that looked extremely similar to a young women. But it was obvious that it wasn't a regular human girl.

With thigh lengthened, snowy white hair that laid in curly waves. Two relatively small, jagged horns emanated from the crown of her forehead. Black talon like nails grew from her fingertips, and littered over her apple red skin, were dark etchings that seemed similar to ancient runes. Tusk like teeth curved over her closed lips, coming from her bottom jawbone. 

And if all of that wasn't enough, what stood out most to Flagg more than he would admit, was that she had two pairs of eyes. Though all four closed at the moment, the second pair higher than the others, was something Rick couldn't shake.

“Jesus Christ.”

“The exact opposite actually. Inmundus, Aka Tallulah Haven. The first born daughter of what the government knows by Trigon. She's basically the crowned princess of Hell. Not much is known about her coming to being, what we do know is for whatever reason, she was born in Gotham. Abandoned in Safe Haven Hospital by her mother, identity unknown, she was taken to an orphanage in Metropolis.

“Raised in the inner city system until she went missing at the newly age of 13. The world didn't see her again for another three years. But by the time she resurfaced not much could be done about her.

“She caused mayhem in Metropolis, but nothing compared to when she relocated to Jump City. She razed the place to the ground, brought Hell to earth. Along with the Devil himself.”

“And you want this on your team.”

“Hell yes I do. This girl can transport a live nuclear bomb to any world of her choosing, of my choosing.”

“She ain't no girl. That's a goddamn demon.”

“Half demon. And when the time comes she will play by my rules.”

“Ya well, for the world's sake, I hope your right.”

“I always am.” Waller turned on her heel and made her way to the lift, Flagg staying back as he watched the demon in an induced coma.

“She's something else ain’t she?” lifting his eyes from the case Flagg stared at Griggs, whose beady eyes ran over the inmates bare body. “She's got the thighs that could crush the ribs of a grown man.”

Rolling his eyes Flagg turned back to the pod.

“Ya know she always kinda reminded me of one of those giant snakes from the zoo. With all those triangles and lines on her red skin. The ones that sleep all the time and all you wanna do is wake her up. Cause you know you'd be in for a treat if you did.” Griggs emphasized his musings with a hard rap on the glass case.

Annoyed Flagg turned his glare back to him.

“I don't think that's wise.”

“Nah it's alright, this baby's made with 3 layers of bulletproof glass. And every time this hunk of machine makes that creepy ass noise it releases her night night serum. She's breathing it in constantly.”

“You got cameras for this cell up in the compound, correct?”

“Ya, 24 hour surveillance.”

“Then why are you down here?”

“Oh me and the guys like to come down here when we make time. Sometimes we'll eat our lunch down here. I like looking at her.” Flagg could hear the the blatant lust in the guard's voice, and it sickened and angered him.

“You listen here you sick son of a bitch. That is not here for you to jack off to. It's not a snake at the fucking zoo, something you can pet. It's a lethal, unstable threat to mankind. I want this cell clear of staff at all times. Is that clear?”

“Yes Sir.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“We'd like Miss Moone back now.” with her visible hesitation, Waller slowly stabbed into the witch's heart, forcing her to pass over the control back to June, who once back, was physically frightened.

“Please, I can't do that again. Please don't make me do it again.” the woman pleaded as she shook and trembled.

“Flagg get her out of here.” placing his arms around her, Rick lead her out of the room, sitting her down in the hallway.

“You're okay June, it's alright. She's gone now.”

“But I can still feel her.” June cried into his shoulder as he held her.

“It's okay, I got you. Listen, I have to go back in, but we can leave right after alright?” she didn't answer as she held tighter to his suit. “June, I'll be just a minute.” 

Taking ahold of her clutched hands Rick gently pulled. Once released from her grip Flagg smoothed down the few strands that fell loose from June's bun then walked back into the room.

“I have one last issue I'd like to address Waller.”

“And that is?” the man opened the file and held up the page in question.

“Inmundus… did you think we wouldn't notice her in here.”

“She isn't an issues.”

“The hell she isn't! My son attended college in Jump City during her teenage tantrum. She's finally gone, now you want to bring her back!? To unleash her on the world?”

“He's right Waller. I don't know much about demons but I'm assuming they hold more firepower than the magic trick you've just showed us. And last I checked, that thing keeps her heart in her chest.”

“Her physical heart, yes.” taking the remote, Waller clicked on a file that held pictures and video recordings. Pressing play on a clip the screen showed the destruction of the better part of a city. Zooming in on the ground where Inmundus demon form could be seen kneeling over something wrapped in purple.

The demon begins to pull on the wrapped fabric in a rushed state of panic, pulling the form tightly into her embrace. The moment lasts a short while when two arms come from the purple cloth and wrap around the red girl, squeezing her tight.

The two forms hold each other on screen for what seems like minutes, when the red demon blurs away into what looks like dark heat rising, leaving what is now seen to be a teenage girl with pitch black bobbed hair and pale, almost gray like skin alone on her knees.

Pressing pause Waller zooms in on the girl's face.

“This, is Miss Inmundus heart. She is the key that will allow me to control inmate 261080.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Inmundus has already demonstrated that she is willing to risk, even give her own life in order to protect her younger sister Raven, who we already have under a microscope. I will make sure she does just that.

“I understand your concerns. She is extremely powerful and in the wrong hands stupidly lethal… And she is my last resort. To be used on a strictly as needed bases.” the room was in silence thick enough to cut through.

“As an absolutely last resort?” with a curt nod from Waller to the councilman, he slowly inclined his own head.

“Then I give Task Force X the green light.”

The decision was made, and Flagg was no happy soldier. Looking around the room at the damn fools that could have just doomed the country to possible destruction, Rick shook his head. 

Turning heated eyes on Waller, who looked too damn smug for his own good, Flagg retreated from the room knowing nothing good will come of putting the demon in shackles. And when the time came he knew he would be the stupid bastard who was going to be holding tight to the chains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

With the official go ahead on Task force X, Waller and Flagg went back to the swamp to meet her new starting line up.

Freaks and murders that Flagg wouldn't trust with a paperclip, let alone their own familiar weaponry. He was glad when the last was checked off the list of inspection.

“You notice these are criminals? They're psychotic antisocial freaks. It makes no sense. Let me hit the Tier One units  
and I'll build you a team of pipe hitters who'll do anything you can dream up. I mean, you need real soldiers! Not these scumbags.”

“In World War II, the US Navy made a deal with the mafia, to protect its ships on the waterfront.”

“This ain't World War II!”

“It's World War III.”

“What are you really up to?”

“It's a "need- to- know", and all you need to know is that you work for me.”

“That can change with a phone call. I have friends too ya know.”

 

“There you go. Call'em. But without you minding her, your lady friend stays here strapped to a board in a drug- induced coma. Most likely right besides Miss Haven.”

“They warned me about you. My dumbass didn't believe the stories.”

“Nobody ever does. Before we leave, I need you to check the status on inmate 261080.”

“Why? That thing you actually do have in an induced sleep.”

“So I have to give excuses when I give out orders now?”... “That's what I thought.”

Flagg scowled and glared the whole way to the surveillance room. Cursing the day he signed up for Waller's first mission.

Arriving at his destination Flagg waved away an armed officer standing in his way of the door. Once opened the dark room full of screens was plainly empty of any officers. That didn't sit well with Flagg.

“Who's supposed to be manning this station?”

“Officer Aims, Sir.”

“...And where is Officer Aims?”

“Lunch, Colonel.”

“It's 10 am.”

“It's Thursday, Colonel. They serve chocolate cake in the mess on Thursday's. The other officers like to head down early... for the cake Sir.”

“Jesus Christ.” pinching the bridge of his nose he took in a deep inhale.

“Um Sir… if you need help-” before the lower officer could finish Rick shut the door in his face.

“Inmate 261080.” there were more than a few cameras down in her cell. From the lift, in the corners, and one that came directly from above her chamber. 

Sitting down in a swivel chair that seemed too comfortable for the likes that would sit in it regularly, Flagg decided to take his sweet time.

Waller wanted to know it's status, so she could wait outside the copter for him to give it to her. But she'd be waiting longer than she wanted, Rick would make sure of that. Count it as a hollow win against the wall.

Sailing his eyes over each screen from each individual cell, the only one that stood out was the one down below. From all the other cells there was some kind of movement. The joker's girl was swinging from her bars. Floyd was doing sit-ups. The fucking Aussie was doing what little destruction he could with what he had. And Croc was pacing back and forth in his dirty waiting pond.

But the one down below was excruciatingly still. From the screen in front of him, Flagg had to begrudgingly admit that Griggs was right about this inmate. 

It was like watching an animal at the zoo. But Griggs got it all wrong. It wasn't a snake that was sleeping in that tank. More like a big cat. Definitely something from the feline species.

The more obvious would be stag or some kind of pig. But neither seemed right to Flagg. It's horns were too small for a stag, they were more like jagged bone coming from the sides or her forehead. And her tusks were much bigger than a boars. They were a sharp white in contrast to her red skin. 

The longer he sat there the more it irked his mind. He even went through his phone’s educational apps and Google, just to try and find an animal that most resembled her slim, sharp fangs. He was in the middle of an introduction youtube video about felines of North America, when a quick image of something caught his eye.

Skipping over to the animal in question is where he finally found it. With crazy amounts of muscle to back up a fierce bite that you wouldn't have been able to walk away from.

The North American Sabertooth Tiger. Built more like a bear than an actual tiger. The inmates tusks might have been protruding from its bottom jawbone but there was no mistaking it. It was uncanny.

With short hind legs and massive shoulders. It was built to stock then ambush it's prey. And it wasn't just it's straight knife like teeth that resembled that thing in the cage. It's body held obvious strength, though if he had to guess Flagg would say she was no bigger than 5’3, maybe.

It's shoulders were high and taught, neck was thicker than the average female as well. And from its knees up to the rounded hips was large in build.

The closer he looked he noticed that anatomy wise, the inmate was built strangely. He wouldn't doubt that it was different internally too.

The calves were smaller than they should be for the size in muscle to its thighs. And the forearms smaller in comparison to its shoulders. 

Now Griggs words were back in his head again. Wake it up. See what it would show him. How it moved and went about.

A knock at the door tore him away from his obviously insane musings.

“What!?” The officer from the door walked in looking more than uncertain.

“Um, Ms. Waller called for you Colonel.” huffing in annoyance Rick sat back in the chair.

“Ya, I'm coming.” he didn't wait for anymore to be said as Flagg turned back to the screen showing him the dormant beast. Breathing deeply Rick stood from his seat and walked right out of the surveillance room without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

With a misty cloud of grey the hospital emergency room and June’s cold body were gone, leaving Rick on his knees. Vision obscured from the tears still in his eyes It took a moment for him to switch from grieving lover, to reckon soldier.

Getting up from the ground that he just now noticed was cracked asphalt and mud. It was night and there was debris and destruction everywhere. Whatever city this used to be, it was nothing but the remains of a battleground now. But the streets were empty, and it was silent, with the exception of the occasional sound of water droplets.

It must have recently rained, but it did nothing to wipe away the filth in the streets. Which Rick now noticed included blood. Then he heard it. Off in the distance he was able to hear what sounded like whimpers. Walking forward making sure to keep alert in case whoever did this decided to come back.

It got louder the deeper he got into the city. Stepping over what Rick was certain were bodies, though he didn't want to stop to make sure. When he stepped into a clearing the whimpering stopped. Stopping along with it, Rick tilted his head up straining to try to hear where the noise came from. But there was nothing there.

Whoever was crying knew he was here, and they didn't want to be found. Either not by him or whoever did this. As he was going to continue on, Rick heard a snap to his left. Stopping where he stood, he turned to that direction, where there was a barrier of what once used to be taxis door, leaning on a pile of broken concrete. Making sure to keep quiet Rick moved towards it.

When he got close enough to peer around it, all he saw was a tangled mess of shivering, wet black hair.

“Hey, ma'am. Are you alright? Are you hurt?” he didn't get an answer, but her crying started up again. 

Rick got closer and tried kneeling his large form in her makeshift little alcove. Before he could reach out towards her, her head shot up and she sat back on her legs in a kneeling position.

What was left of her clothes were torn to shreds, barely staying on her body. She was covered in blood. A litter of slices ran up and down her bare arms, and there was a particularly deep gash on her tear and mud stained cheek. 

She looked straight into Rick's eyes, fear and pain were evident in hers.

“Please,” her voice was small, cracked as she began to plead and cry. “don't kill me.”

“Hey, I'm not-” the taxi door was ripped from its spot and the two were blinded by lights shining in their faces and Rick put his hand up to his face trying to block the light.

When the lights were faced down and away, Rick's vision cleared to reveal the men from his own reckon team. All aiming their assault weapons at the kneeling girl besides him, who now had her arms up in front of her body, hands in clear view were trembling violently in front of her face as she began to sob.

“Please! I didn't do anything!” his team's immediate response was to aim their weapons straight at the bleeding girl. Confusion hit Rick, this girl was no threat to anyone. She was shaking and barely on her last legs from the look of her. And he wasn't going to let her be gunned down in the streets.

“Stand down! Put the goddamn weapons down!” ignored, like he didn't even speak, no one even glanced his way.

But she looked at him and then back to the men that demanded her death. Nothing was going to be done, she could see that. And she was going to die. 

Chest heaving deeply, arms shaking as she slowly placed her open palms flat on the ground, moving to her hands and knees. Some of her long pitch black tresses fell over her shoulder and obscured her face, but Rick could still see her. Now with whole body tremors, and tears plopping to the ground, her soft voice cascaded out.

“Most Sacred Heart of Jesus,” two men came forward and grabbed the girl's biceps pulling her from her alcove and into the clearing. And she continued loader with her shaking voice

“I accept from Your hands whatever kind of death it may please you to send me this night,” the men threw her to the ground so suddenly that she was unable to break her fall. With a shattering Crack, the front of her skull bashed into the pavement, as well as skinning the side of her face. She didn't move for a moment, when a deeply pained groan left her now bleeding lips. And she, with obvious amounts of struggle, continued. Her words now coming out in low, slurred moans and struggled breaths.

“...with all its pains... penalties an-and sorrows; in reparation for all… ahhhhh o-of my sins, for the souls... in Purgatory,” she labored to turn her body on its side. Blood and saliva running down her cracked, broken lips and sticking to the ground as she tried in pain, to get onto her elbows.

“for all those wh-who will die today, and for… Your greater g-glory.” her voice was strained and muffled as a few more rouge tears ran down her broken face. Everyone was quiet, waiting. From the ground she looked over to Rick, one eye flooded red from a popped blood vessel from when she hit the hard ground, both filled with pain and anguish.

“Ame-” a storm of gunfire rained down on her before her finishing word of absolution.

“Noooooo!” before Rick could reach her, he was swallowed again by the mist of grey, and he fell to his knees in front of the hotel bed. 

Hands shaking around his gun he looked up to the witch who was looking down at him curiously. 

“What did you do!?” he still was unable to lift himself from the floor but he evened out his hold on the firearm to emphasize his question. “What the hell did you show me!?”

The Enchantress looked down to her coal covered hands and shook her head. She didn't truly know how the second vision came to be, it wasn't her doing. ‘From the HigherBeing then? The soldier was meant to witness this girls death. Very interesting. But it will have to wait till later.’ 

The Enchantress motioned her chin to the gun. Putting his hands up Rick gently placed it at the foot of the bed.

“Okay, alright. Just… bring June back.” he got no response before she disappeared in her mist of smoke. “Jesus Christ.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“June? June!? June, I'm sorry. She went somewhere.” he held her close, tight. Trying to stop her body from trembling too badly.

“If you have to choose between her or me, stop her. Promise me you'll stop her… even if it kills me.” his arms fell to his sides as he watched June lock herself in the bathroom. Fearing for her, and worried about where the damn witch went, was at the forefront of his mind.

But right behind it, in between recalling it over and over to trying to forget it completely. That girl and her death, that was definitely more of an execution.

As Rick clenched his eyes shut he could still hear her cries. Could still see her shaking, bleeding form. Why would the witch show him that?

He didn't recognize the girl, he doubts he's even seen here once. And why kill her? What did she do to be put down like an animal in the streets?

From behind him, Flagg heard the ghostly echoes of her pleas. Broken and disembodied, he clenched his eyes tighter, knowing it was in his head. Until the disembodied voice became a fully formed scream in his ear coming from directly behind him.

“Please!” spinning on his heel Rick raised his gun, but nothing was there.

“June?” Flagg called out to the closed bathroom. Wondering if the witch was back and she was still messing with him.

“Give me a moment Rick. I promise I'll come out, just a moment okay.” he took deep inhales, trying to calm the rapid beats of his heart that threatened to explode.

“Okay… okay.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“He's right above us.”

“This is a mistake, Rick, I can't do this. I can't,”

“Listen, listen! There's no other way. Just get it done… Just get it done.”

“Enchantress…”

“Flagg, talk to me. What's going on down there?”

“Amanda she bolted.”

“Say it again!?”

“She bolted!”

“Shit.” stabbing the witches heart repeatedly, Waller ordered back into her earpiece. “Flagg!? Flagg, listen to me. Im calling it in. Assemble Task force X, now.”

A muffled ‘God damn it!’ came through from the other end.

“And Flagg, while the others are getting rounded and tagged, I need you to personally retrieve inmate 261080 from Belle Reve. She's going active.”

“What!? Are you fucking insane!?” all Rick got was a dead line. “Son of a BITCH!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

He shouldn't be here. Not going down this shitty lift again. Not cursing this goddamned doctor standing next to him. Who let's face it, should probably be rotting in a cell in this goddamned place instead of waking up its most unstable inmate.

“You seem nervous Colonel. I assure you, I can wake the girl, without any complications occurring.” scoffing Rick spared a glance at the bald doctor.

“It's not the damned complications I'm concerned about Strange.” the shorter man adjusted his wireless glasses on his nose and straightened his bow tie.

“Right then. It is the patient that grieves you. I must assure you once again Colonel, that she is-”

“That thing you're about to wake up is not a sick patient Strange! It's an inmate. And you will address it as such.”

“I am not one of your soldiers Colonel Flagg. I am a Doctor. And Ms. Waller hired me beca-”

“She hired you cause your a fucking loon who could care less about the poor fucks your torturing as long as you get your results.” 

Rick stepped closer to Dr. Strange with each word and was now standing a foot away.

“I don't need you to speak. Do ya hear me Strange? Just turn off that fucking tank and get it walkin’.” Flagg stepped back from Strange as the lift came to its stop and pulled it open, letting Strange head out first.

It was the longest walk Flagg’s ever faced. From the lift, to the fluorescent, breathing pod. 

He was walking slow intentionally, on guard, that by the time he reached the tank Strange was already messing with the LED screen on the side of the pod.

Holding tight to the rifle in his hands when Rick heard it. The freaky machine like breathing came to a sudden stop, and the glass lifted in centimeters with the releasing pressure of 500 soda cans. Rick forced himself to stay in place as Strange pressed on the screen some more, and the curved glass separating the demon from them began to recede back into the pod.

The silence was all consuming as both Flagg and Strange waited on baited breath for any kind of response from the red-skinned demon. Then Rick saw it.

“Hey, hey! You see that?” the body had no response. But high on the demon's forehead, nestled right between her second pair of eyes, a small crystal like gem started to emerge from beneath the bright skin.

There was a slight crack going down the middle, noticeable only be the yellow light emanating from it.

“Is that suppose to be happening Strange?”

“If I'm being perfectly honest, I am not sure.”

“What the hell ya mean you're not sure?”

“Well, I have not done this procedure before now.”

“... Please tell me you're fuckin’ with me.”

“I would never! Miss Haven has not been off of her sleeping serum since the beginning of her incarceration in Belle Reve.”

“Goddamnit! Close this thing back up! Now!”

“I will not. I am under direct orders from Ms. Waller to activate Talulah Haven.” letting go of his rifle, Rick stocked over to Dr. Strange, grabbing him roughly by his lapels.

“And I'm ordering you to close it. Who you gonna listen to? The women who's miles away, or the man right in front of you with a gun to your goddamn throat?” Flagg emphasized by pulling out the glock from its holster and bringing it up to Strange’s adamsapple.

Before Strange could respond, both men were startled by the sound of a deep, lung filling gasp coming directly from the demon lying on the platform.

“Oh fuck.”


	2. Through the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I got a second installment for you, I hope you like it. 
> 
> But before you read though I would just like to inform you that there is a little poll at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> I really can't wait to see who you all pick! Anyways, enjoy.

“What are you doing?” a soft squeaky voice asks from a little ways away.

“What I do all the time. Nothing.” I turned my head to look at my only companion from my laying position on the rocks.

“What are you doing?” I ask, she shrugs her little shoulders and pushes the dark curly tresses from her round chubby face.

“I'm bored.” I scoff at her childish response. But could I blame her? There wasn't anything to do in this desolate world, where it was just the two of us. 

“Why don't you go look for something to do?” I ask as I close my eyes. She let out an exaggerated moan as she stomped the remaining distance towards me and plops down near my head.

“There is nothing to do. You already know that!”

“Alright sorry, but I don't know why you're yelling at me,”

“Cause it's your fault!” my eyes shoot open as I look up at her angry face that's glaring down at me. Big cheeks red and blotchy. 

“You don't mean that.” there’s hurt evident in my voice as I pull myself up in a sitting position in front of her.

“Yes I do. It's your fault we're here!” 

“... You'd be here still if I wasn't here anyway. But you'd be alone.”

“No. I wouldn't be here in the first place if it wasn't for you!”

“... I don't-”

“And you're not even fun to have around. You never play with me.” I admit I probably shouldn't have gotten so mad. But when you hear something like that from the only person that you've been around, it kind of hurts. Even if it’s coming from a little girl, who I should have more patience for. Considering our situation.

“Oh I'm sorry princess. Did you wanna play dress-up, or how bout hide and seek? Go hide behind some brimstone over there, just make sure you stay away from the fucking river of molten lava. Wouldn't want you falling in!”

“You don't care what happens to me! You never did! Nobody cared when I was out there, and you don't care now that I'm in here!” the anger vanishes from the both of us as her cat shaped eyes fill with tears.

“That's not true.” my voice is quiet, almost a whisper.

“Yes it is. You don't even want to talk to me, when I'm the only one here. You don’t want to be around me.” she was rubbing hard into her eyes, probably upset with herself for crying. Me even more upset with myself for making her this way.

We were the only ones here. Stuck in this fiery world that held so many confusing and painful memories for me. And her aswell. Although she had these memories only through me. Being too young to have lived through them herself.

But she holds all of them nevertheless. All of my past, my mistakes, my choices. Her choices.

When I first saw her in this world, all alone until me, I was flooded with so much regret and pity. Not for myself, but for her. She didn't deserve to be in here, not like I did. She was too young, too bright. But never pure, we never had the chance to be.

The only wrong doing that held tight to her soul was the making of someone else. Hers, mine. Our making. Our creation.

I didn't want to interact with her, I could barely look at her. But when she caught sight of me, her big cat like eyes so bright and sad. It was always the way my eyes were, before.

I took her into my arms the moment I said her name. My name.

I don't know how long I've been here, there was never any sun to tell the passing hours. Days, weeks. Maybe months, I wasn't sure anymore. It’s not like it mattered anyway.

She spoke most of the time, telling stories and asking questions. I tried my best to avoid answering them. The bad ones anyway. The ones I didn’t like talking about.

But there were times that she got a few out of me. Like just recently, she got an answer to something I really didn't want to divulge back on. Which led me to taking some time away from her.

I know she didn't mean any harm, she never could. But those damn memories! I didn't want them, I couldn't have them. Especially not down here.

But as I looked down at her reddened face and watery eyes, I felt ashamed. They weren't just with me anymore. The fucking memories. And I was all she had, and she me.

“I'm the only one here too.” Moving so I was kneeling directly in front of her, I held her small wet face in my hands. Holding back my own tears and tremors.

“I'm sorry Lula.” I say softly, she sniffles and and brings her arms around me as she locks her fingers together behind my back. Burrowing her face in my chest I hear her muffled words as I bring my arms around her shoulders. Squeezing her tight.

“I'm sorry too Lula.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Me and little Lou were sleeping when it happened. It was a sudden climate change. I could feel it in my bones. The air surrounding us turned into a sudden cold.

Like a huge gust of wind blew out all the warmth from our fire world. 

I woke up first, but little Lou quickly followed. Something odd was happening, but I wasn't too concerned until she stood up, dragging me along as she climbed down the rocks.

“What are you doing Lula?” she turned to me as she continued on through the red landscape.

“You don't hear it? Come on, hurry! It's coming from over there.” I couldn't hear anything, but she seemed so certain, I followed along right behind her.

We reached the bottom of the Red Fire Obsidian Mountain. The insidious summit with its rigid, hooked peak, easily being the biggest terrain on this plain. She kneeled down placing her hands on the jagged glass-rock. I went down besides her, watching her face closely.

“What do you hear Lou?” she stood quiet for a moment, staring deep into the reddish black stones, with her voice low she said what I was really hoping she wouldn’t

“Voices.” 

“Voices?” My voice full of weary. “Lou, what did I say about that.” she wasn't paying any attention to me as she tried moving the rocks around. “We never listen to the voices Lula!”

My voice became loud and urgent, but she carried on moving the rocks.

“These aren't those voices Lou. They aren't from my head, they're out here. I think from in there, they're new.” she tried convincing me as she continued to move the rocks.

“New.” I repeated quietly. She lifted a large rock from the bottom of the mountain, and I heard it. Voices I don't think I recognized. Muffled, like they were coming through water.

“I hear it!” With my affirmation little Lou started working faster, and I began pulling rocks from the mountain as well.

The more rocks we removed from this area the louder the voices became, but no more clear. It got to a point when the voices became loud as thunder, making me cringe and falter in removing the rocks.

But little Lou didn't seem to be bothered at all, as she seemed to only work harder. Before she stopped altogether.

She turned to me, trying to get my hands away from my ears as she spoke.

“Look Lula.” turning from her I turned to the mountain. There was one big rock that was under all the stones we've already moved. And the sound seemed to be coming from directly behind it.

“Help me move it.” we both grabbed on to the sizable piece of glass-stone and started to pull.

Even with our combined efforts, getting the blasted thing to give just a little was difficult. We started rocking it back and forth, then putting my back to the jagged mountain I pushed forward.

The rock gave a dusty crack, then rolled down the rest of the way, leaving in its wake a cloud of obsidian dust.

When the shiny particles disappeared, where the rock once laid, was a deep and small tunnel. Just big enough to crawl through. The air was much colder in there, where whistled winds blew through, carrying the voices with it.

They weren't thunderous anymore, they became echoed and slightly more clear. I was transfixed on the deep dark tunnel, that I barely had time to notice little Lou going in.

“Lou what are you doing!? Get out of there right now!” she stopped her crawling to look back at me.

“Come on Lou, we're supposed to go down it.”

“How do you know that!” my voice cracking considerably.

“My body is telling me it's okay.”

“We don't listen to that stuff, you know we're not supposed to! Bad things happen when we do.” my voice was laced with hysteria, staying at the mouth of the tunnel trying to get her to come out.

She stopped her crawling again, but this time turned around so she was on her hands and knees facing me.

“It's different this time, I can feel it. I know you're scared Lula, but I know it's gonna be okay. You have to come with me.” 

I was crying now, there was no hiding it, because she was right. I was scared. More terrified than I’ve been in a very long time. All my life my gut feelings and intuition never brought me anything but pain. Why would this time be any different.

“I… I can't. I can't Lou. Please come back out. Please.” I shook my head fiercely as she crawled closer to me, but not the full way.

“You don't have to be afraid.” she lifted her little hand out towards me. “I'll be here the whole time. We'll do it together, okay?” it saddened me. That she was the one trying to comfort me when I didn't deserve it.

The moments felt like hours. Trying to fight myself was always so hard, and I was tired. So I took her hand, she squeezed it once, then started in front of me. I followed right behind her. Staying close.

The voices were becoming more and more clear, but the clearer they sounded, the harder it became for me to breath. My heart pounding in my chest and in my ears. And all the while, the next breath came with more difficulty.

Like I've been swimming toward the surface for days, and the closer I got, the more I realized I had no more air left to make it.

“I can't do it. I won't make it Lou!”

“You're almost there Lula, come on.” the harder it got for me to take in air is when I just let myself be guided by Lula’s voice. The sound was a small and solitary comfort.

I think she could feel that, that I needed her to keep speaking just to keep up.

“So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair, of lovers walking in the night.” my hyperventilating became heavier, my cries faster. Her little singing voice pushing me forward.

“They had a kind of glow around them, it almost looked like Heavens light.”

“I knew I'd never know, that warm and loving glow, though I might wish with all my might.”

“No face as hideous as my face, was ever meant for heaven's light. But suddenly an angel has smiled at me, and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright.”

“I dare to dream that she, might even care for me, and as I ring these bells tonight”

 

“My cold dark tower seems so bright, I swear it must be Heaven's light.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Rick was rooted to the floor. Watching as the demon took in long gasping breaths. Chest heaving deeply, like she was unable to take a breath for all this time. Until now.

Her heaving stopped suddenly. Like she realized something. And all was silent again, until it wasn't.

She started mumbling incoherently, things neither man could understand. A deep, blunt sounding dialect that came out of her lips in a slow, melting pace.

Flagg didn't like the way the sound of the language made him feel. Tired and unguarded. It was an uneasy feeling for him, and he wanted to shut her up.

“Hey, none of that now.” for the first time since her reanimation she seemed aware of her surroundings as she looked directly at him from the top of the table.

He held his firearm a step below aiming. Making sure to be ready if the demon tried anything. But all she seemed to be doing was staring at him. Then she slowly started to lift herself from the pod.

“Don't do anything stupid. Alright?” now standing upright she started speaking in the deep language again, keeping her sight on Flagg.

“Miss Haven.” her head glitched to the left, sharp yellow eyes engulfing the doctor that spoke. 

Her four eyes didn't lose a shred of edge, but her stare turned to one of curios recognition.

“...Strange.” the voice that came out now had a softer, smoother sound. And Strange seemed very excited for the turn of events.

“Yes darling, do you remember me?” he began walking closer when she stopped him in his tracks with a carnal hiss, revealing all of her teeth. Rick was able to see that her top canines were quite large and sharp as well, but nowhere near as long as her lower ones.

Strange lifted his arms in surrender, showing her he meant no harm as he tried to soothe and calm her.

“There there, it's alright. You are feeling confused, and disoriented from being under for so long. It'll pass my child.”

“I'm not your child!” she shouted in anger and hysteria. Strange stopped directly behind Flagg. At her outburst, slightly frightened to go to her.

“It is only a figure of speech,”

“I'm no one's child.” she interrupted again, quietly this time, as if only speaking to herself. A look of pain on her red face.

“Oh, darling-” feeling the situation leaving his control, Rick tried getting its attention back to him and the situation at hand.

“Hey, hey!” she turned all four eyes to him in a curious way. Waiting for him to speak again. “We're all just gonna take a step back, okay. Don't move from there.”

She made no affirmative response to his command, but she didn't move a muscle as he unstrapped a tablet from his gear. Fiddling with it for a moment before he turned it, screen to her.

Her head tipped to the side like a curious animal as she stared at the black screen. It was a strange predicament for Flagg but before he could think more into it the tablet's screen lit up as it showed Amanda's stern face.

The light curiosity that previously resided on the demon's face was quickly replaced by her baring her teeth in a savage hiss as she stepped back from the electronic device.

“Hey! Take it down!” Rick raised his gun up ready to unload when he was interrupted by Waller's voice coming from the tablet.

“Stand down Colonel.” as he reluctantly holstered his gun Flagg made sure to keep his guard sharp.

“Hello Miss Haven, it's been some time.”

“How much time?” she was no longer in defence mode but she clearly wasn't happy with her unwanted visitor. Even if she wasn't really directly in front of her.

“A little over 14 months.” it was Strange that gave her the answer, though he quickly regretted letting himself be known to Waller.

“Thank you Doctor for your assistance. Now if you could excuse us.” 

“Uh, yes. Of course. I'll just be at the top of the lift when you all are finished.” Flagg and Waller didn't pay him an extra glance but with a quick look and nod from the half demon, Strange left the three with a small grin.

“Why am I awake?” the demon asked with obvious distaste, Waller cleared her throat as she responded.

“Straight to businesses, like always Miss Haven. You are awake to pay for your previous and rather extensive crimes on humanity.”

“What are you talking about?” her multiple eyes furrowed in confusion.

“A mission Miss Haven, that you are being assigned to.”

“No, that wasn't apart of the deal. I give myself over, you keep me under. There was no extensions. No loopholes.”

“Well I made one. And you will go along and complete this mission. And we both understand why you will.” there was a drawn out silence as Rick looked down at the demon whose face was a mixture of defeat and agony.

“She's not like me. She's on your side.”

“And that'll just make it easier for me to hold her under suspicion of terrorism. Like a fish in a barrel. No fight, she'd probably come straight to me.”

The demon let out an aggressive snarl as she cursed in her demon language.

“What do you want from me?” the submission clear in her voice, disdain on her face. 

“Meet Colonel Rick Flagg.” her eyes went up to meet his, they held the stare for a short moment before she turned back to Waller. 

“He is leading this mission into Midway City. You will obey his commands like they come from God himself, and you will stick to his side throughout the entirety of this mission. Disobey any of these rules and it's lockup time, for you and your sister.”

“That's it?” the suspicion was hard to hide. 

“I assume it would be unnecessary for me to explain the severity of your consequences if you should try to run.” the demon's response was a grim nod.

“Good. Good luck to you Miss Haven, I surely hope you don't make anymore mistakes.” the tablet went blank with Waller's goodbye.

Talulah stared at the dark screen for a moment even after Flagg held it down at his side she didn't look away from where it was. Right at eye level with Rick's abdomen.

Four eyes boring into his stomach. It was only when she slowly closed her eyes that Rick felt inclined to break whatever trance she was in.

“Hey.” her yellow eyes snapped open and up to him. “We're moving out.”

He didn't wait for a response as Flagg made his way to the lift. She walked in just behind him. 

It was a long way up. When Rick noticed that his assumptions about her height were spot on. She couldn't be taller than 5’3, which just made her hair that reached her lower thighs seem that much more ridiculously long.

But now that his attention was on that, Rick realized that she was nearly naked standing next to him. Two white pieces of cloth, one that wrapped around her chest, the other that hugged her lower regions, barley ending at the tops of her thighs.

Just when the ride up seemed never ending the lift came to a jolted stop, once opened revealing Dr. Strange.

Rick walked past Strange, to one of his men as he handed him the tablet and started going over the flight plan.

“How are you feeling Talulah?” Strange asked with a look of mild concern, pulling her off to the side and out of the way of any military personnel.

“Like I want to go back to sleep.” frowning Strange shook his head, placing a hand to the back of her shoulder slowly leading her passed all the guards

“Well perhaps a hot shower will liven you up. Hm? Make you feel better?”

“Where the hell are you goin’?” Rick only noticed that Strange was leading the demon somewhere when he checked to see if she was up to anything, to find her not where he left her.

“I am taking Miss Haven to the facility showers.”

“The hell you are. We need to be in the air as soon as possible. I ain't waitin’ for her to condition her goddamn hair.”

“Well I'm sorry to inform you that you, indeed must wait. Not only has she not bathed in 15 months, but the warm water is mandatory for the reanimation process.” Flagg seemed about ready to argue.

“I'm afraid there is no other way Colonel. She may not recover to her full self otherwise.” Rick's jaw ticked in annoyance.

“You get 5 minutes Strange. If she ain't done by then, I'ma drag her back out here by her goddamn horns.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Talulah stood under the steaming water of the prison showers, staring into the murky tiled wall in front of her. She couldn't hear her younger self anymore.

The moment she got to the end of the tunnel, she was gone. Leaving her alone with the rest of the voices in her soul. Alone, and awake in a world that couldn't protect her, or protect itself from her.

But she hoped it didn't matter. If she did what they wanted she'd be able to go back to sleep again. And if God held any mercy, she'd be alone this time.

That place wasn't meant for anybody else, but her. Her own personal Hell.

The liquid soap Dr. Strange gave her was bubble gum pink, the oppressive scent assaulted her sensitive nose. She didn't want to put it anywhere near her body, but she didn't want to have to smell the lingering scent of her sleeping serum. 

The smell still hung in her hair, and the taste still in her mouth. It was bitter and mechanical, extremely processed and artificial. So she scrubbed hard with the obnoxious pink fragrance until there wasn't a trace left.

She felt the change when she was rubbing the soap on the top of her head. The quick sweeping shift that went through her signifying the physical reconstruction. Rather not having to deal with her horns she welcomed the shift. She rinsed quickly and used multiple of the small towels to wring out her now dark hair.

Using the one that was left to pat down her body when there was a small knock at the door. She knew it wasn't the soldier, he probably would have kicked down the door if he wanted her out already.

Keeping the door as her barrier, Tallulah cracked it open to see Dr. Strange smiling at her. A look of surprise at her recovered form.

“Feeling better?” nodding her head she tried for a small grin that seemed to work for him.

“Excellent. I have these for you.” he handed her a folded bundle. “I had them washed when we first received you. Now if you'll hurry along. I have some food waiting for you.”

“Thank you Doctor.” he grinned at her once more and inclined his head.

“Anything for you my dear.” she nodded once more before closing the door behind her and unfolding the fabrics.

It was the clothing she was arrested in, her familiar clothing. Binding, black pants that allowed her fast movements, cinched at her hips with a belt. Black, stretch, sleeveless top that hugged around her neck and ended a few inches below her bust.

There were holes and slits running up and down her pants, not of her own volition. And getting new ones was always pointless. Every time she changed her skin, the runes that lay upon the red surface would burn through whatever covered it.

Lace-up steel toed boots and knee guards were her only add-ons. She never cared to wear too much, the only thing missing was her wide brimmed hooded jacket that she hadn't seen in years. And she refused to replace it with a new one.

She didn't need the cover and she wasn't hiding anymore. The memories attached to her missing coat attempted to flood her as she changed into her clothing. But she wouldn't let her emotions out while she was awake. She knew if she did the consequences would be catastrophic.

So she focused on her supportive, hugging, black clothes. Keeping herself void of feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Rick tried to keep himself occupied while he waited for the demon behind the closed door. He didn't trust it when it was sleeping, but seeing it awake, with Strange glued to its side was concerning.

He knew the doc was probably touched in the damn head but seeing him basically coddling that thing, made Flagg feel on edge. 

Rick turned to Strange who was talking to his medical team down the hall, his eyes finally away from the door. Rick looked back and forth between the doc and the door a few times until he chose to make his move.

He didn't knock to avoid Strange hearing it and interrupting. Closing the door quietly behind him Rick noticed the lack of a shower running so he continued on quietly down the lockers.

From around the corner Flagg saw a pair of heavy looking boots peeking out. As he continued revealing black clad legs down on the floor. He stood there out of view for a moment just watching the unmoving limbs, then the steel toes gently started rocking back and forth.

It started to hum. The tune sounded familiar, something soft and high in pitch. It wasn’t bad, but they didn’t have time for it to sing show tunes. So ignoring his own curiosity, Rick continued on and around the corner.

“Alright times up. We gotta move ou-” he stopped mid step and sentence. There sitting on the floor, staring up at him was something impossible. Feline eyes and black hair. No mud or blood, no tears.

“You? You’re not here…” dark chocolate pools narrowed in confusion at him. Pulling her legs up she began to stand, but she made no other move. Keeping her back on the wall behind her. Rick just stared at her. His face hard and grim as he relived the confusion and pain he felt that night he watched the girl in front of him gunned down in the deserted streets.

But it wasn’t real, and neither was she. 

With no thought, he moved towards her with the quickness of a soldier. Standing right infront of her before someone could blink.

The sudden movement, almost violent, made the girl flinch back. Knocking the back of her head against the wall with enough force that some of her dark trendles fell over her round face. Rick made no other move as his eyes tried to scope out all the detail in front of him. 

He watched as her cat eyes flicked over him in caution, and he saw as she let out a shaky breath. The puff of warm air pushing one of her slightly damp curls out towards him. The movement caught his full attention as he brought one of his fingerless gloved hands up slowly, taking hold of the dark strand.

“What are you doing?” it was the sound of her voice, and the soft hair between his fingers that snapped Rick back to attention. 

But it was when he looked back up at her face that he realized that something wasn’t right. He either didn’t notice it in his vision or it wasn’t there. But it was there now, right in the middle of her forehead. A yellow crystal, bright and cracked.

His gun was pulled out and pushed up against the bottom or her jaw faster than even he thought was possible.

The room was engulfed with silence once again. Her breathing even, but his ragged.

“This is the second time you've pointed this gun at me.” her voice was monotone, almost devoid of emotion. Almost. Rick could hear a twinge of anger. Right under the surface. 

“How are you doing it? How'd you get this face?” 

“Well like most people I was born with it. How'd you get yours?” with his free hand Rick took ahold of her throat. Pulling her forwards, close to him, then slamming her back against the wall harshly.

“Don’t play no games with me. I promise you, you will regret it.”

“I'm not the one asking stupid questions!” she sneered as both her eyes and her crystal flashed yellow.

“Do you know any witches. And I would suggest that you don't lie to me.” he asked her quietly, the grip on her neck tightening slightly.

“Personally? No. Demons and witches don't tend to get along. There was a slavery issue some centuries ago. Since the uprise they like to stay clear of us.”

Her eyes were back to brown, hard and glaring into his own. She was telling the truth, and he was a little disappointed that she did.

“Can I go eat now please?” he didn't want her to leave his sight. And he wanted it to be because he didn't trust her. 

The niggling, sickly feeling he started getting at the sight of her. He wanted it to still mean that at the first sign of evil, he'd be able to put her down. Without a second thought. But that goddamn face.

With a shattering crack, the front of her skull bashed into the pavement.

He let go of her, stepping only slightly to the side. Making her squeeze around him to leave. 

she turned her body on its side, blood and saliva running down her broken lips and sticking to the ground as she tried in pain, to get onto her elbows.

Even after he heard the door close behind her, Rick stood there. Staring down at the wall. Staring blankly at a small red smudge the back of her head left behind. Because of him.

From the ground she looked over to Rick, one eye flooded red from a popped blood vessel, both filled with pain and anguish. “Ame-” BANG!

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more thing I'd like to address. Trigon will be making a few appearances in the future, demon and human form. So I thought it would be fun to do a poll for the face claim of his human form. So let the voting begin!!!
> 
> Luke Evans  
> Jonathan Ryhs Meyers  
> Colin Ferrell  
> Michael Sheen  
> Idris Elba  
> Other
> 
> Till next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed this little tidbit so far. I do want to say that I wrote this first chapter as a sample to the actual story. To see the response it would have.
> 
> It might be a little while before I continue to start updating this story. But I WILL Update it. It's funny to say that I've invested a lot of thinking time into this, I've even thought of some one shots I'd like to do for Talulah on before she was taken to Belle Reve.
> 
> So even if this story isn't well received it will be finished just for the purpose of it. It just might take longer.
> 
> Anyways, till next time awesome readers!!!


End file.
